The invention relates to a rotating structure, and in particular, to a low-abrasion rotating structure.
A motor can be applied to a heat-dissipation fan in a computer or a compressor in an air conditioner. During rotation, the quality of the motor depends on a rotating structure thereof. Efficient rotating structure can prolong the life of the motor and decrease the noise of the motor.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional rotating structure 1 comprising a bearing support 11, a bearing 12, a rotating shaft 13, and a fastener 14. The bearing support 11 comprises a round hole or concave portion. The bearing 12 comprises a hole 121, and is disposed in the round hole or the concave portion of the bearing support 11 in a close fit manner. The rotating shaft 13 is rotatably disposed in the hole 121. The fastener 14 is fastened at one end of the rotating shaft 13 to prevent the rotating shaft 13 from separating from the bearing 12. The bearing 12 may be oil-bearing material to provide better lubricity or ceramic material to provide better abrasion resistance. The oil-bearing material may be self-lubricating material sintered by copper-based, iron-based, or copper iron-based powders that have been dipped in oil. The ceramic material comprises AlO, ZrO, or SiN.
When the rotating structure 1 rotates at high speeds, both ends, contacting the rotating shaft 13, of the bearing 12 are easily worn. If the bearing 12 is oil-bearing material with better lubricity, abrasion resistance is lowered so that the powder is easily mixed with the lubricant. Thus, the lubricant deteriorates, shortening the life of the bearing. On the contrary, if the bearing 12 is ceramic material with better abrasion resistance, its lubricity is lowered, thus increasing noise produced thereby.
Additionally, in the above rotating structure, large amounts of lubricant cannot be maintained since a gap between the bearing 12 and the rotating shaft 13 is extremely small. That is, only small amounts of lubricant can be maintained in a shallow groove on the inner wall of the hole 121, with excess lubricant leaking out.
Thus, it is desirable for a rotating structure to improve abrasive resistance without increasing noise.